


Adrien is Extra

by SomberSecrets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Model, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pose pose pose...pose, Romance, The Love Square is now a Line, Transformation, adrien is so extra, adrienette - Freeform, attempted humour, ladrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/SomberSecrets
Summary: The first time that Marinette ever witnesses Adrien’s transformation, she has opinions.Note: Title Change





	Adrien is Extra

“You mean to tell me that you know what Nino’s transformation and what Alya’s transformations look like and yet I don’t even know what your transformation look like?” 

Marinette giggled as she fondly bopped Adrien on the nose, the pout on his lips quivering as he tried not to sigh adoringly at her. His other hand squeezed tenderly around the fingers of her other hand and she flexed her fingers around his in a natural response. “I don’t know what your transformation looks like either Chaton.”

Adrien pouted again as he ducked his head so that Marinette’s finger, and hand, found its way into his hair, instead of jabbing him in the nose. Marinette flushed a light shade of pink before she ran her fingers through his golden tresses. She was still getting used to his cat-like tendencies and his absolute need for affection from her. He purred at her touch despite himself. “It’s not fair if you get to see everyone’s transformations before I get to see even one My Lady.”

“Mon minou,” Marinette murmured, the moon reflecting in her eyes as her fairy lights danced around the two of them, “Do you want to see me transform?” Marinette tugged affectionately as Adrien’s golden hair, finding a tangle and scraping her nails against his scalp, earning her another deep rumbling purr. They were seated on her terrance, both of them facing each other while seated on the ground, their legs were loosely tangled as they sat close to each other, but not quite close enough. It had only been a couple days since they had discovered each other’s identities and even though they already knew each other, more than both of them had realized, there was just so much more to know now that Adrien knew that Marinette was his Ladybug and Marinette knew that Adrien was her Chat Noir. This was the first evening since that day that both of them had managed to find time to just be together. To absorb the feelings that had been revealed, along with their identities, between them. 

Adrien gave her his dazzling smile, one that she had never seen before a few days ago. It was a perfect mix of Adrien’s sweet, but reserved quirk of the lips and Chat Noir’s all out grin. It was an expression that was only for her. “Of course Princess.”

Marinette giggled as she leaned forward to tap her forehead against his before she scooted backwards. She was regretful to let go of his hand, but she supposed that after all was said and done, she could always just hold it again afterwards. “Alright then,” Marinette blinked as she watched Adrien stretch out his legs and lean back on his arms, staring at her completely enraptured as though she was his whole world, “Tikki, spots on!”

It was odd, transforming just so that Adrien could see what her whole sequence was like; there was no danger, it wasn’t imperative that she transform so that she could save someone’s life, she was just… just allowed to be her. The flick of her hand over her earrings and the movement of her fingers on her mask came so easily to her now that even if she did feel awkward, it didn’t stop her from gracefully stretching out her arms and slowly materializing into Ladybug. The most intricate part of her transformation, and the part that if she were going to mess up, because seriously  _ Adrien Agreste _ was staring at her, was the part where she twirled and showed off her flexibility, but like always, she owned it and grinned at him as Ladybug. 

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” Adrien murmured, “Not to say that you aren’t beautiful as Marinette, but… what I mean is…that was beautiful.”

Ladybug giggled shyly as a blush appeared below her mask. She crouched down slightly, one hand on one knee while she held her other hand out to take him, “It’s your turn now Chaton.”

Adrien bounced onto his feet as he took her hand and they straightened up to look at one another, the moon shining behind him. Adrien captured her other hand as well and held them both tightly in his own with a feeling beyond simple happiness. “But first,” he murmured as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss on Ladybug’s lips. 

Ladybug responded in kind. Their movements, their touch, it was almost like they had done this a million times before. It was not the first time Ladybug lamented how if things had gone just slightly different all those years ago with Dark Owl, that it  _ would _ have been a million times by now. “Chaton, you better follow through on your end of the deal.”

Adrien laughed as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, “It’s still unfair that you’ll know all of our transformations the moment you see mine.”

“Mon minou… you’re the only one who has ever seen mine.”

Adrien blinked as an elated grin bloomed on his face.

“Plagg, claws out!” 

Ladybug stumbled back when green light began to radiate out from Adrien as he  _ punched the air _ and then…

And then he began posing. 

First the look on his face as he swooped his hand in front of him, his profile cool and confident and so… so… he was definitely a model,  _ the dork _ . 

Then he performed a perfect quarter turn as he raised his hand into the air. Ladybug immediately recalled all of those childhood cartoon transformation poses.

Literally nothing had even happened yet. 

Oh wait, Ladybug realized, between those three poses his ring  _ had _ turned black. 

At least the movement of his hand across his eyes as his mask appeared, and even the swoop of his hands over his hair to make his ears appear were familiar… but that smirk, if she hadn’t already been beat over the head with his ridiculous cockiness, she was sure she would have swooned. 

Then he was adorned in his black leather suit and Ladybug couldn’t help but smile about how they both threw their arms out in a very similar fashion…

But then he posed again,  _ arms _ spread majestically as his  _ tail _ materialized. 

Although he was completely Chat Noir at this point he went for a final few cat-like swipes, to drive home the  _ cat _ thing, as if it wasn’t already obvious enough. Ladybug snickered under her breath, before he posed in what looked like the most uncomfortable position known to man.

He grinned up at her, his hands on his waist, proudly preening, “What do you think My Lady?”

“Oh my god Chaton, you are so extra.”

Chat Noir reeled back in mock hurt as he clutched his hand to his heart, “My Lady! You wound me!”

Ladybug burst out into a loud, lung-rumbling laugh, one that echoed on the streets of Paris and shook her head as she stepped towards him and took the hand on his heart in both of her own. “By my count, you posed four times! Four times! No wonder you always show up late Mon Minou! Nino literally break dances and he’s still less extra than you.” She kissed the knuckles of his hand with smirking lips.

Chat wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Break dancing… hm I wonder…”

“Don’t you dare start break dancing in your next transformation, Chaton.”

Chat Noir gave her a cheshire grin, “Didn’t even cross my mind Bugaboo.”

“I don’t believe you for even a second,” Marinette murmured with a barely suppressed smile. “Spots off.”

“Claws in.”

Adrien and Marinette stood staring at each other, green and blue eyes shining. “Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, you may be the most extra person I have ever known… and I love you for that.”

“I love you too Princess.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If we ever get Queen Bee's transformation... which I totally think will be extra too... though not nearly as extra, I will include it.  
> I love this so much. This idea tickles me.  
> Just watch him transform on loop. Just do it.  
> The most Rena does is spin.


End file.
